Last Friday Night
by Fuckencia
Summary: Giró la cabeza hasta un rincón de su cuarto y vio algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Parecía ser un hombre que usaba un pequeño traje de baño de dos piezas verde olivo.


Hola, bueno traje esto que está inspirado en la canción de Katy Perry, con el mismo nombre de mi historia. :3

* * *

><p>Last Friday Night<p>

Su cabeza le dolía demasiado, tenía la impresión de que explotaría en cualquier momento. Abrió los ojos con pesadez intentado ubicarse un poco debido a su vista borrosa. Estaba en su cuarto. Lentamente se intentó incorporar, sentándose en la cama.

Abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada al poder ver bien su habitación, que en esos momentos estaba destrozada. Papel higiénico y papeles con su letra por todos lados, botellas de cerveza tiradas en el piso junto con varias prendas de ropa que identificaba como de un hombre, además lencería rota que no reconocía como de su propiedad. La habitación también estaba impregnada con un fuerte olor a alcohol. Giró la cabeza hasta un rincón de su cuarto y vio algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Parecía ser un hombre que usaba un pequeño traje de baño de dos piezas verde olivo, su mano izquierda sostenía una botella que estaba llena a la mitad y alrededor había otras botellas, pero vacías, y en la cabeza tenía lo que parecía una bolsa de papel.

Se encaminó tambaleándose para llegar a la persona, ¿Qué tal si estaba muerto? ¿Si lo había matado ella y no recordaba por la resaca que tenía? La simple idea le aterraba. Llegó hasta el individuo y se arrodilló hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de la de él, estirando una mano quitó la bolsa que le cubría la cara viendo que la persona que se encontraba abajo era su compañero de clases en la universidad, Rock Lee. Estaba ahí dormido, con las mejillas encendidas por haber estado tomando.

Se levantó y se miró así misma quedando impresionada por su ropa; tenía puesto un vestido muy corto y ceñido al cuerpo color rosado chillón. Oh, eso sí que no era de ella. Ella no usaba eso, pero, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a vestir semejante prenda? Se palpó el cuerpo a ver si estaba completa y llegó a su cabello, el cual estaba hecho una maraña rosa que podría cobrar vida y salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Definitivamente ya nada le sorprendería.

Se dio la vuelta, y se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito. Alguien más yacía en su cama, un chico profundamente dormido. Un rubio al que reconoció como Naruto Uzumaki, otro compañero de clases y amigo desde hace años. El muchacho no tenía camisa dejando ver su bien formado torso, y su pantalón estaba desabrochado dejando ver un poco de su boxer naranja.

Caminó todavía con un poco de dificultad hasta su baño para enjuagarse la cara e intentar recordar lo que pasó anoche.

Cuando terminó de lavarse la cara fue a sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro, su baño era el único lugar que seguía en relativo orden.

¡Claro! Ya lo recordaba; recordaba la llamada de su vecina y mejor amiga desde la infancia, Ino Yamanaka. Una rubia que le encantaba ser el centro de atención, y dar fiestas.

_Era viernes en la noche, sus papás estaban de viaje y regresaban mañana. Y ella, como siempre, o casi siempre estaba estudiando para no tener material acumulado los próximos días, pero esta noche se le hacía particularmente difícil ya que en la casa de al lado había una enorme fiesta que ofrecía Ino. Su teléfono empezó a sonar mostrando el número que reconoció como el de la Yamanaka, parecía que el mundo no quería que ella estudiara esa noche. Lo agarró de manera violenta y atendió._

_—__¡Hola, Sakura, oye, ven a la fiesta, te encantará, está genial! __—__escuchó la voz de su amiga como si estuviese muy lejos del micrófono, pero sabía que se debía al ruido que había en la casa._

_—__Ino, lo siento, pero estoy estudiando, tal vez otro día._

_—__¡¿Qué, que ya vienes? Está bien, te espero, ven rápido. Adiós __—__exclamó la rubia divertida para después colgar. Sabía que había escuchado perfectamente a pesar del ruido, pero se había hecho la loca._

Se levantó de la cama con fastidio. No era que no le gustaran las fiestas, si le gustaban pero no quería ir a una fiesta de su amiga, siempre terminaban en desastre. La vez pasada llegó la policía y todo el mundo salió corriendo dejándola a ella y a su amiga Hinata solas con los oficiales ya que no reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido, después en su casa la esperó un enorme regaño y un castigo, y ni se diga de la pobre Hinata.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta de la casa de su amiga podía ver el patio delantero todo en desastre, si así estaba afuera, no quería ni imaginarse como estarían las cosas adentro. Tocó el timbre varias veces y esperó unos minutos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Ino con un vaso de bebida alcohólica en una mano mientras que la otra sostenía el pomo de la puerta.

_—__¡Sakura, qué bueno que hayas venido! __—__comentó alegre la rubia __—__, pero, por dios, ¿por qué no te pusiste algo mejor? No estás, que digamos en tus mejores fachas._

La muchacha se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. Ino tenía razón, echó un vistazo a las demás chicas y todas estaban vestidas para la ocasión, ella no, tenía puesta una simple camisa azul que decía "Let's be freaks", con un short negro y unos viejos tenis del mismo color que su short. Además llevaba el cabello amarrado.

_—__¡Ah, ya sé, ven conmigo, tengo algo para que te pongas! __—__dijo mientras tomaba a la fémina de hebras rosáceas por la muñeca y la conducía escaleras arriba. Por el camino reconoció a varios de sus amigos, unos bailando, otros hablando, y otros besándose como si no hubiese un mañana._

En el rellano superior, Ino condujo a su acompañante hasta la habitación de la primera. El segundo piso de la casa estaba intacto sin nadie ni nada más que lo habitual.

Al adentrarse en la habitación, la rubia cerró la puerta tras ella y rápidamente se encaminó hasta su armario, saliendo minutos después con ropas y accesorios de colores llamativos. Lo que vino después fue que Ino la maquillara, peinara y vistiera, lo que sus amigos decían entre ellos "Latonería y pintura".

Aproximadamente, media hora más tarde bajaron a la fiesta. Ino estuvo un rato con ella mientras se "adaptaba". Cuando Sakura se quedó bailando muy animadamente con Kiba Inuzuka después de unos cuantos tragos, la rubia se fue.

Lo que vino después Sakura no lo recordaba bien. Se recodaba bailando con Naruto, y haciendo otras cosas más con el rubio. Sabrá Dios que más habrá hecho aparte de eso que recordaba, cómo habrá terminado su cuarto en tremendo desastre si la fiesta era en la casa de al lado y como habrá terminado Naruto sin camisa, con el pantalón abierto, acostado en su cama junto a ella, y Lee con un traje de baño de mujer excesivamente pequeño por otro rincón de la habitación.

Salió del baño y vio a Naruto recoger su camisa del piso.

—Ah, hola, Sakura-_chan_—saludó el joven sonriendo—. Lo de anoche debería repetirse, ¿no crees? Bueno, me voy antes de que mi papá me mande a buscar con la policía, la CIA, los bomberos, y otros. Y a mi madre le dé un colapso nervioso por no haber regresado anoche a la casa. Adiós.

El rubio se encaminó a la puerta del cuarto cuando se detuvo en seco y volvió a decir todavía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Por cierto, creo que subieron fotos a internet de la fiesta y todo lo de anoche, fue una locura más de uno seguro no se acuerda de mucho, jé —rió Naruto—, deberías despertar a Lee. Ahora sí, hasta luego.

El muchacho salió de la habitación dejando a una Sakura confundida. ¡¿Lo de anoche? ¡¿Acaso había tenido sexo con Naruto, o se había desnudado en frente de todos, qué demonios había hecho? Tomó su celular para llamar a Ino y gritarle unas cuantas cosas, después se ocuparía de ver esas fulanas fotos para ver que tanto había hecho.

Escuchó a Lee moverse en la esquina y murmurar algo.

—Vamos, Sakura, más rápido, no nos dejes a Naruto y a mi así. Vamos...

La cara de Sakura era algo inexplicable en ese momento, definitivamente: No iría a más fiestas de Ino, le gritaría tanto que todo el vecindario escucharía, no volvería a emborracharse de esa manera, y las cosas no podían empeorar.

—¡Sakura, cariño, ya llegamos! —escuchó la voz de su madre desde la planta inferior.

No, definitivamente, las cosas sí podían empeorar.

Fin~

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer, espero comenten y me den su opinión, etcétera, etcétera. (? xD<br>Adiós. :3


End file.
